A Tainted Bond
by Bluetech
Summary: The owls of the Great Tree are enjoying a great period of peace. However, one owl is not sharing their outlook. Her remedy to the situation leads to the slaughter of an owl she loves dearly. However, not every murder results in death...
1. The Odd One Out

**A/N:**

**Here I present to you my second story! I have done major improvements on my writing style thanks to suggestions by my role model and awesome author Izzu.**

**I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed weaving it(tee hee), and don't forget to review!**

**Theme song for this story: Breathe Into Me by Red.**

***I do NOT own any characters/likenesses/ideas in this story that come from the Guardians Of Ga'Hoole Series.* Any unfamiliar characters you notice were created by me.**

**I spent a bloody long time writing it, and with out further distractions with lengthy disclaimers and small talk, here you are!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Odd One Out**

_Prologue: It was the Time of The Silver Rain in the year following the War Of The Ember. With the Tree now led by King Soren and Queen Pelli, the peace they had fought so hard to regain had settled over all the Kingdoms like the insubstantial mist of the island itself._

_ All had been well in the days since the Pure Ones were demolished in Beyond The Beyond. The night of Coryn's death was made a special holiday in his honor, and also for the other animals that had given their lives on that bloody night. Many new families have been forged in these recent months._

_ All the new families dearly hoped for eggs, since the Egg Festival was but three moon cycles away. Two of the daughters of the King and Queen have recently found mates, along with many other Guardians. A sense of pride and general joy resided in nearly every Guardian's gizzard and heart, except for one. And this hard fought and hard won peace was not to last._

* * *

The three B's were in their own hollow, since their Mum and Da now had their own private sanctuary at the base of the Tree. They now had reached maturity and sported feathers tinted like honey, the same color as their Da's wings, and a light sprinkle of black spots reminiscent of their Mum's face.

They were reading a book entitled _Siv: A Queen's Tale _under the river of glowing moonlight pouring in from the opening_, _when Soren and Pelli flew into the hollow, smiles on their faces.

"Hello children, have you enjoyed this new hollow so far?" Pelli asked.

"Yes Mum, but it was a lot more cozy with you and Da in here with us." they all replied somberly.

Pelli gave a churr and glanced over at Soren.

"Don't worry dearies, you'll get used to it. We will always come to visit you, just so you won't feel so lonely." he added.

Their faces lit up and seemed to flood the space with a golden aura. Soren nuzzled closer to Pelli and she gave a small nod.

"Me and Pelli have both agreed to try for new owlets this year, so you will have new siblings to watch over very soon."

"Really Da! I can't wait! I will never forget watching the egg that was Bell hatch. She looked so funny without her feathers!" Blythe and Bash exclaimed.

"I did not look funny. Mum said I was adorable even with out my down!" Bell retorted.

"If I looked funny, then so did you two." Bell added, glaring at her sisters.

"Now now you three, no more teasing. You won't get to watch the eggs hatch if you keep fighting like that." their Da declared.

"We're sorry, Da." they said, hanging their heads.

"Apology accepted, dearies."

He then turned back to Pelli.

"Well dear, it looks like it's time for breaklight."

"Indeed it is, Soren. Would you care to invite three special owls to eat with us before bedtime?" she replied.

The faces of Blythe, Bash, and Bell turned to Soren, their midnight orbs casting a pleading look.

"I don't see why not. Come children. Let us all have breaklight together in Mum and Da's hollow." Soren concluded, and five gleaming white owls flew out of the port and spiraled down to the base of the tree.

Upon entering the orange hollow lit by two small torches, they commenced feasting on a tasty meal consisting of grilled mice, milkberry tart, and lovely milkberry tea.

After they had finished, the Three B's whispered, "Good light, Mum and Da." for their parents had settled down in their nests and quickly entered the realm of sleep.

Bell, Bash, and Blythe were soon resting in their own moss-lined nests, but their quivering gizzards prevented them from sleeping. They were simply too excited.

"Maybe we will get a baby brother this time. I want one really bad." Bash declared.

"What is that supposed to mean, Bash? Do you not love us because we're your sisters?" they asked, a hint of frustration in their twin voices.

"No, I don't mean anything like that. I love you two very much. It's just that it would be nice to have a brother." she countered.

Blythe and Bash gazed at their sister.

"Maybe you are right. Having a brother would be different. We could tease him when Mum and Da aren't watching!" they said with a churr.

The three owls soon dozed off, hoping silently for a brother to tease, and a brother to love.

Upon the setting of the sun that evening, the tree began to bustle as its resident owls awoke and carried out their daily preening and washing.

"Is it time for tweener already?" Bell asked in a drowsy voice.

"Almost, Bell." Blythe replied.

"We still have a few minutes to straighten out our feathers..." she added, running her beak through Bell's feathers, and then moving on to Bash.

Once they were finished, they hurried down to the dining hollow and quickly slowed down, for they would have barreled into Martin and Lydia, who were already perched before Mrs. Plithiver.

"Sorry we're late. Bash's primaries were messy and crooked..." said Bell.

"Don't worry, there is still enough room for you three. We saved just enough spots for you." Digger replied, while he scooted closer to his new mate, Sylvana.

As the seven owls munched on delicious vole meat, Bash made an announcement after swallowing a chunk of the delicious meat.

"Guess what I heard from our parents yesterday, before tweener. They-"

"Is it good news or bad news? Does it have something to do with the printing chaw? I can't stand hearing about it. It's so booooring..."

"Hush, Digger. Let her finish." Sylvana scolded, and Digger shut his beak with an audible _click_.

"It has nothing to with _that_, Digger. And yes, it is good news."

"Well, what is it?"

Martin, Sylvana, and Lydia asked, shuddering visibly with anticipation. Mrs. Plithiver sensed what was coming.

She had felt the waves of elation floating up from them the night before.

"Soren and Pelli are planning to have more eggs this year!"

She could barely contain her joy, and her two sisters smiled at her as she finished.

_So this is what I felt coming from their hollow yesterday, _the blind snake thought.

"Well, that is wonderful, Bash! Have they told anyone else yet?" they asked, gazing at each other.

"Not yet," she replied, "I don't know when they will announce it, but please don't tell anyone else."

"Word of this news will not leave our beaks."

They all held one talon over their beaks for emphasis.

As the seven owls finished eating, they flew off to the meeting places for their respective chaws.

Bell and Bash were led out to fly in a moderate storm on the coast of Tyto Forest, while Blythe went with the colliering chaw to a brush fire on Cape Glaux along with Lydia. It was a tough flight for Bell and Bash, and they could not wait for the eastern sky to fill with gold streaks from the rising sun.

Blythe flew skillfully in the fire as well, being congratulated by Lydia on how many glowworms she caught.

All the owls returned their hollows exhausted, but the notes of the grass harp helped relieve them of that feeling.

"I saw Thomas flying the scuppers in that storm earlier, Bash. He was so handsome..." Bell said in a drooling tone.

"Well, you should have seen Jasper fly through the cyclone before we came back. His wingwork was amazing..." Bash responded.

"How did it go in the fire out in Ambala, Blythe?" they asked, turning to their sister.

"I caught a few glowworms thrown from an updraft. Lydia said I was a natural."

Bell and Bash noticed that Blythe did not sound positive despite what Lydia had said about her.

"Is there something wrong, sis?" Bell asked as she walked up to her and touched her with her wing.

A small tear dropped from her eye and stained the floor of the hollow.

"I have been so lonely lately. I wish I had a mate that I could admire like you and Bash do..." Her voice trailed off.

Bell and Bash replied, "We are sorry that you haven't found a mate yet. But you never told us, so we didn't know."

"I know," She answered. "I thought you would make fun of me. I know how much you like to joke."

"We would never do that to you, sis. We will help you find a mate, if you want. Maybe we could go ask Mum and Da for help too." they said.

"Oh would you?" she replied, drying her tears and hugging her two sisters.

"Yes...we...will. Uh, Blythe, we can't breathe..." they choked out."

She released her sisters and muttered, "Sorry. I didn't know I was squeezing that hard!"

They all churred for a moment before retreating to their nests to be swept away into sleep by the soft plucking of the harp, the notes cascading throughout the tree just as the waterfall did at the Palace Of Mists.

_Maybe, with the help of my sisters, and Mum and Da, I won't be so lonely anymore..._


	2. Many Spirits Are Lifted

**Chapter 2: Many Spirits Are Lifted**

One moon cycle after the blaze in Ambala, the Guardians had celebrated the Egg Festival. It was a joyous time when owls placed egg shaped stones of all sizes in their nests, for they believed it promised them a batch of eggs, and ensured the health of the chicks that followed.

The Festival was one week past, and the king & queen assembled the Guardians in the Great Hollow to report the good news.

"Attention, everyone." Soren said pumping his wings for emphasis and silencing the chatter that filled the hollow. "I have great news to report regarding the outcome of the Egg Festival that was so dearly awaited in the wake of the War."

He paused, took a deep breath, and continued, "Many new families will be born in during the time of this moon cycle. Sylvanaryb has laid two eggs and both she and Digger are equally overjoyed about their first brood."

Digger put a wing around Sylvana, who were standing off to Soren's port side, near one of the entrance ports.

"Otulissa and Cleve also welcome their first brood of three eggs. However, she has had doubts that she will not be able to perform well as a mother due to the loss of her eye."

Soren glanced at the Spotted Owl perched close to him on his right. Her face was tinged with worry.

"I will reassure her that she will be able to care for her chicks as well as any owl can, and Cleve will be there to aid her as well."

The anxiety in her face drained away and was replaced by pride and confidence.

Soren then turned to his mate perched next to him and nodded slowly.

"Two of our daughters have found mates, and we hope that one day they will bring forth eggs, Glaux willing. We shall wait for the day on which they will warm our gizzards once again..." she hooted.

Pelli looked to Bell and Bash far back in the hollow, and noticed a twinkle in their eyes and a gleam on their faces.

She then turned back to Soren, let her gaze meet his shortly, and then they both turned to finish their speech.

"The last bit of news we must announce is this: We have produced our second brood, and anxiously await the hatching of two new male chicks!" they exclaimed in unison.

The Tree reverberated with screeches and hoots filled with pride and joy as the owls hugged and congratulated the proud parents. As the owls left the hollow, the noise died down somewhat, and as Soren began to preen Pelli's feathers, he saw Blythe walk up to the perch with Bell and Bash in tow.

He hopped down along with his mate, and as he did so, Blythe muttered, "Da, I am so lonely, and I want you to help me to find a mate."

A small drop of fluid ran down the corner of her heart-shaped face and plopped on the floor.

"She is sad because me and Bell both have mates, and she feels left out." Bash said.

"We promised to help her, and we wanted you and Mum to help too." Bell added.

Soren's face was full of alarm as he turned to Pelli and blinked.

She turned to Blythe and asked: "Why did you not tell us dear? We could have given you advice."

Blythe replied, "I don't know Mum. I guess I was ashamed that I couldn't get one on my own, and I only told my sisters because they promised to help."

Soren now spoke to Blythe reassuringly: "We can't force someone to love you, Blythe. You have to find a mate that loves you back. I don't think we can do much more beyond that. It is up to you to find that special owl."

He finished speaking, and Pelli continued, "Start talking to any male Barn Owls you admire, and see if they share your interests and values. I am sure your sisters can help you greatly in scouting out noble males."

Blythe's face glowed and she dried her tears.

"Thank you Da. Thank you Mum. I will try very hard to find someone who I will grow to love." she said, and their parents watched as they flew out of the hollow quickly, for their evening classes were about to begin.

"Do you think Blythe will find someone?" Soren asked slowly.

"Yes, dear. Her sisters have experience in that area. I am sure of it. Just give her a few months. Now let's get going dear. I am sure Mrs. Plithiver has grown tired of nest sitting for us tonight..." she replied, and the two owls flew out of the hollow and sailed down to their own quarters, where they ushered the blind snake off of the twin eggs.

"Thank you, Mrs P!" Pelli screeched as the snake slithered off the nest, her scales quivering with a newfound pride.

"Anytime, Madam!" the snake added, pausing on the edge of the hollow before crawling up the trunk towards the harp guild room.

* * *

"What about that owl flying over there, Bash?" Bell asked her sister as she caught the edge of an updraft and was rocked like a bare tree in a winter gale.

"Who? Oh, him. He is very handsome. Let's see if we can convince him to talk with Blythe." Bash commented.

A Barn Owl named Mason flew through the roiling updrafts as the owls of the tree danced in the rowdy night air rising from the island under the now dark skies, for the Moon had dwenked the previous night. He did rapid twists and turns between the rising pockets of air, when something approached smoothly on his port side.

He slowed his flight as two white forms came into focus.

"Hey, what is your name?" the sisters called out.

"Mason," He answered curiously. "Why do you ask?"

The two sisters smiled at each other and then spoke in unison: "Our sister is having trouble making friends. Maybe you could make her feel better."

It was a tiny lie, but they would do almost anything to make Blythe happy.

"Where is she? I will do my best," he answered shyly.

Bell and Bash scanned the sky in front of them, and saw their sister flying not too far out ahead. Bash spotted her first.

"Ah, there she is! Just under that limb of the tree."

"I will see if I can help. Catch you two later. Oh wait, what are _your _names?" he asked quietly, pausing before he flew away.

"I am Bell," The larger of the two said.

"And I am Bash," said the other.

"Okay, bye!" Mason shouted as he took off in Blythe's direction.

As he neared the Barn Owl, he felt something stir inside him, and he felt compelled to speak to the beautiful female, who was riding the updrafts with a lovely style.

"Hello, I'm Mason. What is your name?" he queried as he flew in on the owl's starboard wing.

"Uh, hi, Mason. M-my name is Blythe." she replied nervously. Her gizzard gave a jump when she caught his eyes.

"You looked lovely when you flew into that thermal. I wish I could fly as good as you!"

"Well, thank you. I didn't think I was that good." she said halfheartedly, gazing at the stars.

"Lovely, aren't they? The stars shine just like your eyes, Blythe. They are very admirable." he said, following her gaze to the Golden Talons.

She felt a warm pulse in her gizzard as he looked back at her, a soft glow filling his eyes.

"Really? I can say the same of yours, Mason."

He spoke again happily: "Maybe we can talk some more in the dining hollow. I'm starving, and the sun is coming up."

"I guess we could. I am hungry for some nice mouse, too. I'll follow your lead, Mason." Blythe added, and the two owls flew towards the tree along with scores of others, ready to satisfy the hunger they had worked up from the tumultuous flight.

Blythe followed Mason to a nest maid snake named Jasmine, who worked for Digger and Sylvana. Blythe scooted in next to him, dodging the glances of a Short Eared Owl and a Sooty Owl who sat next to her.

Mason introduced her.

"Melissa, Henry, this is my new friend, Blythe."

"Hi, Blythe." Henry replied happily.

"Hello, Blythe." Melissa said in a jovial tone.

"You must be Mason's friends." she stated.

"Yes, we are. We all three were assigned to the weather interpretation chaw a year ago, which was six months after we hatched." they hooted in unison.

"Oh, I see. I hope I'm not intruding on your space." she replied cautiously, gazing at them apologetically.

"No, no, Blythe. A friend of Mason's is our friend as well." said the Short Eared Owl.

Blythe then turned back to Mason and asked, "How do you like the weather chaw, Mason? Is it what you wanted to be tapped for?"

"Oh yes," He answered proudly, "I have always loved to fly in storms, and I have tried so hard to prove I can handle them. I wish I could have been taught by Ezylryb. He is my role model."

"My dad trained under Ezylryb. He often tells me that his mentor was like a father to him." she said boldly.

"Who is your dad, Blythe? Can I meet him? I want to know more about Ezylryb."

He flung the questions at her like arrows.

"My dad is Soren. Maybe we can talk to him now, before we have to-"

Blythe was cut off by Mason's outburst.

"Your dad is the king? I never knew that. I can't wait to ask him!"

"Okay then, let's go. There is still enough time left. He's probably in his hollow with my Mum and their two eggs."

Mason followed Blythe out of the hollow as Melissa and Henry stared at each other, wide eyed with wonder, having found out that their new friend was the king's daughter.

* * *

"Just marvelous, aren't they dears?" said Mrs. Plithiver, her voice filled with wonder as she gazed at the two eggs slowly rocking in the mossy nest.

"These eggs will hatch into two fine male chicks." she added.

"Yes, they are lovely in their own little way, Mrs. P." Soren said softly as he gazed at Pelli.

"Ooh, I sense Blythe flying up to the hollow. Wait, she is with another owl!"

Pelli and her mate turned towards the hollow's opening as Blythe flew in with another Barn Owl behind her, his expression one of joy and shock. The king and queen gazed at Blythe with looks of joy and curiosity.

Pelli spoke first: "Hello, Blythe. Have you made a new friend?"

"Yes, Mum. This is Mason. I met him during night flight, before breaklight! He is a very good friend." she concluded, her face shining with contentment.

Her father now spoke to the both of them: "Well, I hope both of you will stay good friends, and maybe become mates one day."

"Soren and I will wait patiently for that day dear, should it arrive. Now off to your hollows, the both of you. The sun is already peeking over the horizon."

"Okay, Mum! I will see you tonight, Mason."

"I will keep an eye out for you too, Blythe!"

The two Barn Owls lifted off into the peach tinted sky and faded from view.

"I think Blythe may have found her future mate, Pelli."

"I think so too. I wonder if Bell and Bash had anything to do with this," his mate said quietly.

Both owls churred loudly at the thought before Pelli sat herself upon the eggs, while Soren perched above her on a protruding twig.

Pelli closed her eyes and whispered: "I love you, Soren. Good light."

"As do I, my dearest Queen. Good light."

The two owls passed into the dream realm as the walls danced with the colors of the young dawn...


	3. Of Owlets & Mates

**Chapter 3: Of Owlets & Mates**

"Look, Digger! I can see the egg tooth poking through!" Sylvana exclaimed as the white orb was punctured by the yellow speck and cracks appeared on its surface. Moments later, a small boy chick, small and pink, tumbled out. The other egg soon hatched, and out came a girl.

"What should their names be?" Sylvana wondered out loud to her mate.

"I can name the girl, if you will name the boy, Sylvie."

Sylvie was his nickname for his mate.

"You go first," he added in a serious tone.

"Okay, let's see. I will call him...Dusty! Yes, Dusty sounds nice. Do you like it, Digger?" Said Sylvana, tearing her eyes of off Dusty and laying them on Digger.

"I think it suits him very well. I think Esmeralda should be our daughter's name."

"I agree, Diggy! Esmeralda it is!"

In another part of the tree, two Spotted Owls began naming their three chicks as well, one girl and two boys.

"Cleve dear, I do think Jared is a most fitting name for our son. And I think our first daughter should be named Crystal, and our second daughter will be Jess."

Cleve just nodded slowly as Otulissa crooned to the three peeping chicks.

"Are you listening, Cleve? Did you hear a word I said?" Otulissa demanded hotly.

Cleve shook himself awake and mumbled, "Yes love, I heard you. You have picked fine names for our children."

He stepped out of his nest and placed a wing around her.

"Very fine names for three beautiful owls..."

The two Spotted Owls tended to their chicks as the moon rose high in the northwest, gleaming off of the milkberries dripping from the maze of branches.

Blythe was perched near Mason as the two owls sat and listened to an interesting lecture about the River Of Wind and how it affected the weather in the Southern Kingdoms. As the night drew on, Blythe grew tired with hunger, and she could not wait for class to be over, since was the last class she had before breaklight.

As the owls were finally dismissed, Blythe followed Mason down to the dining hollow. She noticed Mrs. Plithiver was now slithering into Jasmine's spot.

_I wonder where Jasmine has gone... _she wondered silently.

The blind snake carried on her back Ga'Hoole nut cakes topped with milkberry syrup and spiced tea in tiny nut cups. Mason leaned over and whispered in Blythe's ear slit. "Hey Blythe, after we finish eating, come to my hollow. I have to ask you something."

Blythe was caught off guard and merely nodded, since her beak was full of cake and she could not speak.

A few minutes later, she turned to Mason and said, "Let's go now, I'm so full I can't take one more bite."

He downed the last of the liquid in his nut cup and screeched, "So am I. Let's get out of here."

They casually walked out of the dining area and threaded their way upwards through the tunnel-like passages, finally arriving at the room he shared with Melissa & Henry.

"I guess Henry and Melissa are still eating. I was hoping that we could get here before they did."

He paused, and then spoke again: "Blythe, when I saw you flying the thermals that night, I felt a strange twinge in my gizzard that I had never felt before. And when I heard your name, I knew you were a special owl..."

Blythe simply stared at Mason, her gizzard quaking as he continued.

"I will go ahead and say it. I love you, Blythe. I hope you feel the same. Do you?"

His eyes sparkled from within as she peered into them. She was at a loss for words, but her gizzard was throbbing steadily, and her her heart was pumping rapidly. Although she didn't want to admit it, she_ did _feel the same. She knew she could not fight the signals her gizzard was sending her.

Looking at her talons and back to the owl standing before her, she put into words what she felt deep inside: "I do, Mason. The way you said my eyes held the stars made me happy. Your eyes look like they hold the stars, too. You have finally filled the hole that was lurking inside me for so long..."

Mason walked up to her and folded her in his wings. He then asked in a soft voice as tears fell from his eyes, "Will you be my mate forever more, my sweet friend?"

She gazed once more into the black pools and replied resolutely, "Yes, Mason. I would love to be your mate."

The owls soon retreated to the back of the room and fell into a lovely sleep.

* * *

The king was awoken by a muffled sound drumming in ear slits. _That voice, _he thought. _It sounds familiar. Blythe, is that you? How are you in my dream?_

The voice grew louder, and he was torn from his peaceful sleep. Forcing his eyelids open, he saw his daughter standing before him, hopping up and down with excitement, the moonlight turning her feathers an ashen gray.

"What is it dear?"

To Blythe, it sounded like: "Whuh is ith dare?"

"Wake up, Da! I have to ask for your permission on something!"

He jumped softly from the perch and awoke with a drawn out yawn. He nudged his mate once, and got no response. He nudged her again, more forcefully this time, and she leaped off the eggs and let loose a shriek as she collided with the rear wall.

"What was that for, Soren! You scared the be-Glaux out of me!"

Pelli's eyes were wide with shock and her chest was puffing up and down quickly.

"I do apologize, dear. Please calm down. It's just that Blythe has something important to tell us." he replied dejectedly.

She peeled herself from the wall and strutted up to her daughter.

"What do you need to ask us, dear?"

Neither the king nor the queen was prepared for what spilled from Blythe's beak.

"Mason asked to be my mate last night! And I said yes! Can you please agree to it, Mum? Pleeaase?"

"I see no problem with it, Soren. What do _you_ think?"

Her voice was edgy with frustration.

"Today will be a joyous occasion for our daughter. I agree. Bring Mason here so I can formally declare you mates for life." She then screeched with unbridled joy joy: "Oh thank you, Da! Thank you too, Mum! I knew you would say yes."

She dashed from the hollow, and in no time at all returned with Mason in tow. Soren addressed the Barn Owl who had laid a wing around his daughter.

"Blythe has told me you offered to be her mate, correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

By this point he had forgotten about asking about Ezylryb. He was simply too overjoyed to worry about that. He would ask later.

"Did my daughter accept your offer?"

"Yes, Sir. She did."

Soren took a deep breath and began: "Mason, do you take Blythe to be your lifelong mate?"

"I Do."

"Do you swear upon Glaux to protect her and cherish her until you travel to Glaumora?"

"I Do."

"Do you swear to aid her in raising the chicks you are blessed with?"

"Yes."

He then turned to Blythe, and repeated: "Blythe, do you take Mason to be your lifelong mate?"

"Yes, Da."

"Do you swear upon Glaux to protect him and cherish him until you travel to Glaumora?"

"I Do."

"Do you swear to aid him in raising the chicks you are blessed with?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to say anything, dear?"

"No, Soren. I think they both are ready."

He faced the two owls before him and declared, "I, Soren, King Of Ga'Hoole, now establish Blythe and Mason as mates for life. May your relationship be blessed by Glaux, and may you always bear healthy chicks..."

With that, the two newfound mates thanked the monarchs and flew off through the needles of light pouring from the Moon above, tears of joy welling from their eyes.

Just then, two cracks resounded from the rear of the hollow. Pieces of eggshell lay strewn around the nest, and a pair of small pink blobs flopped around in the moss.

"Come look, Soren! Our eggs have hatched!" Pelli shreed, all of the frustration in her voice replaced by infatuation.

Indeed, it was just as Mrs. P. had predicted: Both chicks were indeed male, and they peeped constantly.

"I'll go fetch some worms. Be right back, dear."

Soren nuzzled Pelli shortly and plunged out of the hollow. He grabbed several caterpillars wriggling around on the ground outside the port. He quickly lofted back inside, handing two worms to his mate. The chicks quickly gobbled up the worms that they placed in the nest.

"What should we name them, Soren? I wish Mrs. P. was here to help."

"I will name one, and you name the other. How does that sound, Pelli? It is only fair."

"Sure, dear."

Pelli racked her brain for an appealing male name.

"I will call the smaller one...uh...hold on...Erik!"

"Lovely choice, dear. It slides off of the beak nicely."

"Your turn!"

"I think we should call the other chick Samuel. Do you like it?"

"It is a wonderful name, dear! I am as happy as I was when our first brood hatched. I will never get tired of this!"

"Neither will I, Pelli. Neither will I..."

The two owls radiated so much joy that the nest maid snakes high above in their hollow all felt it.

"The king's and queen's eggs have finally hatched. I can sense their pride wrapping around my scales."

"Indeed, Jasmine. Today is a glorious day for them..."

The snakes chatted about the hatching until they were called to play the harp along with Madame Plonk while she sang, "Night Is Done," and lulled the Guardians to sleep with the haunting blend of the harp mingling with her voice...


	4. Suspicions

**Chapter 4: Suspicions**

Mason and Blythe had been mates for two moon cycles. However, all was not well between them. Blythe was speaking with Mason in his hollow, which was illuminated by a nearly full late spring moon, and he seemed distraught.

"I hardly ever get to see you, Blythe. Why don't you come and visit me? You must have some free time during the night, don't you?" he pleaded sadly.

"Yes I do have some free time, but I am not just sitting around. I have been busy with the weather chaw lately. I am studying storms that form over the sea, as opposed to the land. I am not trying to avoid you, I promise."

"Wow, you do sound busy. I am still studying the different types of fires and how to fly them. I guess I have been occupied myself. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I forgive you. I will try my best to see you more often." she conceded.

"Me too," he replied, feeling reassured.

"I have to go now, dear. I can't afford to miss flying in the typhoon that is brewing off the south side of the island."

"Okay, Blythe. See you in the dining hollow."

She touched her wing to his before she left the room and joined the small group of owls flying past.

He meditated silently for a few moments: _I believe she is not telling the whole truth. I __need to keep a closer eye on her._

That was his last divination before he rose into flight and chased the fading specks of the owls headed southbound over the island.

The storm was a mighty one, seeming to lift the sea into towering whitecaps with its howling winds. Mason struggled to stay right side up as the driving rain blurred his eyes and stung his back. Suddenly, the wind dropped to a mere whisper, and the pounding rain slowed to a trickle.

The other owls now hovered along with him as the moon glared down upon them in the middle of a ring of clouds. He looked down and saw that the ring extended far below him, nearly touching the sea, the clouds that composed it circling rapidly.

A drenched Sooty flew up to him and asked in a dread filled voice, "What is it, Mason?"

"It's a hurricane, Henry. We just entered the eye."

"So what happens if we stay here?"

A Boreal Owl flew up and answered his question.

"The hurricane is moving northeast, so the other half of the hurricane will-"

Poot stopped talking as the space in the eye grew ominously dark.

Henry looked up at the top of the storm.

"The moon is gone! The clouds covered it up!" he exclaimed.

The other owls gasped in awe as they looked up and saw the same strange sight.

Poot faced the other chaw members and shouted urgently: "Weather chaw, we need to leave now before the other side-"

His order was cut off as a wall of wind and rain rushed in from behind them and barreled into them with great force.

He had barely managed to stop tumbling as he heard Poot's orders over the din of the wind: "Chaw, form up! Follow my lead! Fly with the wind, not against it! Use it to push you up and on top of the storm!"

The several owls slowly tilted themselves upward and began a tumultuous ascent. After what seemed like forever, the owls rose above the storm and saw the Great Tree scraping the sky not too far away.

Mason frantically scanned the group for Blythe. He saw her flying next to another Barn Owl, who he could tell was speaking to her. His gizzard squeezed tight, and he flew up to her, worry and anger filling his eyes.

"Are you all right, dear? That hurricane was horrible!"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just-"

Mason interrupted her.

"Why didn't you come to check on me! Did you forget that I am in your chaw? And who is this you are talking to?" he screeched.

Blythe was astounded by his outburst.

"Poot said I was flying funny, so he asked Wensel to check my wings, that's all. I thought I had sprained one, so I couldn't just come looking for you. I am sorry."

A look of sadness perfused her face.

"I don't believe you. You look like you are okay now. Did your wing heal in five minutes?" he retorted, and flew off confused and angry.

"Oh Wensel, please forgive him. He is worried about me, that's all. Are my wings okay?"

"Yes, Blythe, I don't see any injuries. You should go talk to him."

"I will when we get home. I am exhausted. I just want to sleep." she muttered wearily as the Great Tree loomed in front of them, and the group of battered owls spiraled down into the Weather chamber.

They stayed just long enough to be warned about the dangers of such storms, and how to navigate them if they should ever get caught in another. Blythe slowly walked to Mason's room and waited for him to arrive.

Suddenly, he stormed in and bombarded her with many questions, his voice screeching with confusion.

"Who was that Barn Owl you were flying with? Are you hiding something? I want to know why you never spend time with me anymore. I miss you, Blythe!"

"His name is Wensel. He's just my friend! He got placed in the weather interpretation chaw after me, and he said he wanted me to help him in the class!" she countered as she glared at him harshly.

"Why would I ever hide anything from you Mason? I'm your mate, for Glaux's sake! How could you accuse me of flivling with Wensel!" she added hotly.

The Barn Owl cooled down somewhat, but he was losing trust in her.

He spoke in a downtrodden tone, "I apologize, Blythe. I just miss you so much, I guess it's getting to me."

"Well you should be. Still, I promise to be with you more often from now on, Mason. I have missed you too. Good light, Mason."

"Good light, Blythe."

Both owls retreated to their nests that sat against the wall, and closed their eyes wearily.

_ I have to make sure she isn't trying to get intimate with Wensel. If she does, there's only one course of action to take..._

* * *

Mason continued his watch over Blythe, and found her to be near Wensel on many occasions such as during their chaw flights into storms and during their meetings in the Weather hollow. She did, however, make good on her promise, eating with him every night and frolicking through the steady late spring winds every night by his side.

Still, he believed this was her cover up, since he had caught her spending as much time with Wensel as she did with him.

As they arrived at their sanctuary after chaw practice, he intended to set everything straight then and there.

"Blythe, is Wensel flivling with you? I often see him whispering to you during chaw class. Do you have feelings for him? I want to know now!"

"No, he is not flivling with me! We were teamed up to study the windkin interactions in the Shadow Forest. He is having trouble understanding the way they act upon storms that approach the Forest! I am growing tired of you accusing me of being unfaithful, Mason. I love you, but I am not sure you love _me _anymore..."

A tear rolled from her eye as she spoke.

"I have lost trust in you, Blythe. I just need some time to decide what to do..."

Without another word, he shambled towards the opening and with a few sorrowful flaps rose into the cool night and headed for the east coast of the island to think. He alighted on the sodden beach and trotted back and forth for several minutes.

Suddenly, a plan formed in his head.

_ I must put an end to this madness. If I alone can't have her, no one can!_

He then lofted into the air and headed straight for the cold storage armory at the base of the tree.

He saw that the entrance had been sealed, but not totally. He grabbed a small branch in his talons, wedged it between the boulder and the mouth, and flapped in reverse as hard as he could. The stone moved far enough to where he could slip in.

He entered and lifted a small ice dagger from its mount on the wall. With a deadly determination burning in his eyes, he flew upward and began searching the tree for Blythe...

"Da, I have to tell you something."

Blythe had found her parents perched in the Parliament room, preparing to announce the plans for the coming Nimsy Night. The messenger had already been sent out to gather the assigned helpers to place the decorations.

"What is it, Blythe?" Soren asked as he hopped down from the perch. He could sense a deep sadness in her.

"I don't think Mason is a fit mate for me anymore, Da. He is accusing me of flivling with Wensel, when we are just helping each other out in Weather class. He told me a few hours ago he has lost his trust in me."

By then, a few of the decorators had begun filing into the hollow. Among them were Gylfie, Ruby, Wensel, Grom, Cory, Lydia, and Otulissa. Soren leaned closer to his daughter and whispered, "Let me talk to Mason and see if I can sort this out, okay?" Blythe merely managed a disheartened nod.

Just then, the owl in question burst into the hollow, eyes glowing with anger.

"Mason, why are you accusing my daughter, your mate, of being unfaithful? Do you believe she would betray you like that?" he demanded.

"I see her with Wensel every night! She keeps telling me she is just his friend, and that she is helping him succeed in Weather class. I don't believe her!" he screeched.

Pelli felt his anger, and Blythe's sadness. However, she did not believe her daughter would betray him. She had been so excited at first.

"I am not with Wensel! I can't believe how much you have changed, Mason! Why won't you listen to me?"

"I refuse to hear these lies!"

"I once trusted you, Mason. I thought you would make my daughter happy. I know now I was wrong to do so." The king said dejectedly.

Mason took a determined step towards her as the other owls in the hollow looked on in stunned silence. Her Da quickly stepped in front of her and shielded her with one wing.

Soren spoke directly at Mason: "Violence will not be enacted upon any owl in this tree, no matter the reason or justification. You dare try to harm her? No Guardian answers words with talons."

He walked towards the port and began pacing nervously. Pelli then addressed Mason.

"How can you mistake a friendship between Blythe and Wensel as a betrayal. She loved you from the day she met you. She was merely being a noble friend."

The Barn Owl took a step back, as if in submission.

Pelli nodded at Soren, who turned to the Guardians who were glancing at each other and whispering to their neighbors.

"I do apologize for this distraction. We will address the plans for Nimsy Night in a moment."

He spoke to Blythe from across the hollow: "I am so sorry, dear. I can see why you don't want to be with him anymore. He is wrongly accusing you, and neither me or Pelli will stand for it..."

The other owls gasped as Mason slowly drew an ice dagger from under his wing.

"If I can't have her to myself, then no one can!"

He yelled and flew straight at Blythe. She saw Mason charge at her, the azure blade flashing in the sliver of moonlight from outside.

She shut her eyes, knowing she was going to die, killed by her once charming mate.

_Why, Mason? How could you?_

She suddenly felt a gust of wind and opened her eyes to see her Da standing in front of her, his wings spread wide.

"You fool!" Mason laughed maniacally.

Soren folded his wings in and turned around.

"I would never...let anyone...hurt you...Blythe." he said softly.

She and Pelli gasped in horror as several scarlet trails ran down his talons and diffused across the floor.

"Soren, No!" Pelli cried as she saw her mates eyes turn a light gray hue. He swayed and collapsed onto the floor, the dagger embedded in his chest.

A few owls quickly grabbed Mason and subdued him, while his mate and friends crowded around the dying king, their eyes filled with disbelief.

"Why, Soren! Why did you allow Mason to attack you!" Gylfie cried, her tears swirling with the blood on the floor.

"I will gladly give my life for the ones I love. That is the true meaning of love, Gylfie."

His breaths grew ragged as blood foamed from the edges of the dagger.

"Please, Soren, don't die. We need you! You are our king. You have a mate and chicks that need you too!" yelled Ruby.

"Forgive... me... Guardians."

He struggled to speak as his vision began to fade: "I have sacrificed myself for my daughter. It was not in vain. Pelli shall be your monarch in my absence. May Glaux bless you all. Farewell..."

The circle of owls gasped as their king ceased to breathe and gazed blankly upward. They sat and watched with heavy hearts as a ghostly form rose from the bloody feathers and drifted towards the port.


	5. The Strands Of Glaux

**Chapter 5: The Strands Of Glaux**

The owls in the hollow tore their gaze from the spirit of Soren and watched silently as a shadowy mass entered through the port. It drifted over to the dead Barn Owl and hovered momentarily before sinking down and forcing its way through the wound in his chest, seeming to drain into him and push out the bloody dagger, which clanked on the wooden floor.

Suddenly, several black filaments leaped from the gash and wound themselves around the gray cloud. They retracted slowly and pulled the cloudy form back through the jagged hole from which it came.

"What... was... that?" Lydia asked apprehensively.

Her question was soon answered as the edges of the tear began closing before their eyes, and Soren's eyes deepened from the color of ash to a strange purple black.

He felt his eyesight return, followed by his hearing. He then felt his still heart give a jerk, and sensed a warm fluid flowing through his cold body.

_I died, but somehow I have been revived. How did this happen?_

He heard another voice resound in his head, deep and ancient:_** You gave your life in defense of another without hesitation. You still have much to accomplish, Soren. Therefore, I have returned your spirit to you. In doing so, I have also bestowed you with a small amount of my essence: the Strands Of Glaux. Learn to understand them and use them wisely, my son. Farewell..**._

_Thank you, Glaux. I shall not fail you..._

With this, The king blinked and heard shouts of disbelief and joy from the owls crowded around him.

"Soren, you're alive!"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened!"

"How did you survive?"

"What was that black stuff?"

He staggered to his talons and attempted to answer the myriad of questions the Guardians had thrown at him.

"I am okay. I was spoken to by Glaux. He said he had returned my spirit because I gave my life for Blythe. He also said he imbued me with the Strands Of Glaux, whatever that means..."

He was suddenly enfolded in the soft wings of his mate and daughter.

"I was sure I had lost you, dear. I thought our chicks would have to grow up without their father. I never would have been able to bear it, Soren."

Pelli weeped slowly, and he could not discern if they were tears of joy or sadness.

"I am glad you are alive, Da. I thought I would never see you again."

"I am glad too dear, though I never imagined I would be brought to life again. I had accepted my death without regret, and yet here I stand, thanks to Glaux."

He gazed at his loyal Guardians and saw that their faces were overcome with elation and shock.

"I will have to postpone Nimsy Night while I try to figure out this essence. Glaux said I must learn how to use and understand it. I have a feeling of where I need to go."

Not a single owl objected, and the King dismissed them from the hollow. They filed out slowly and retreated to their chambers, relieved of their evening duties, and anxious to spread the news about the events that had transpired.

"Wh-what will you do now, Soren?" his mate asked quietly.

He drew a breath and replied: "My gizzard is telling me to go to the Palace Of Mists. I have this sense that there is information there about Glaux's Strands. Would you mind coming with me, Pelli?"

"How can I say no, Soren? I wish to find out more about this power you have gained, and how it rescued the most dear owl I have ever known..."

Blythe looked at him and mumbled, "Can I come too, Da?"

"No, Blythe. You must stay and help take care of your brothers. I am sorry. I hope you will understand."

"Yes, Da. I do. All I care is that you are alive."

He sent for Cleve, and when the Spotted Owl arrived, he explained to him the journey he needed to take.

"Cleve, I am sure you have heard by now the strange events that have occurred."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Although I do not fully understand what I have been told, perhaps you will explain upon your return. All is well with you, I presume?"

"Yes, for the most part. I will explain in depth once I fully realize my gift. Please alert the tree that Pelli & I will be on a journey to the Shadow Forest. We will try to be back before the moon has dwenked."

"Right away, sir. Glauxspeed. And please stay safe."

Cleve turned and glided from the hollow, a misty shape weaving through the night.

"Blythe, we will be back shortly. Now go watch Samuel and Erik."

"Okay, Mum." Blythe replied, entering the maze of passages and disappearing from view.

"What shall we do with him, Soren? He committed a crime of the most vile sort. You did not remain dead, but it was still murder."

"We shall take him to the Glauxian Brothers. We must fix the situation honorably. He must atone for his mistakes there. But first, we must consult with Bess."

With that, two owls burst from the opening and flew west over Ga'Hoole, soon reaching the Hoolemere Sea. The soft tailwind boosted their flight, and the ominous fog seemed to thin before them as they flew on beneath the golden stars, one owl leaving dark clouds in the fog as he flapped his wings...

* * *

The deep black sky had morphed to a soft blue as the two owls alighted on Cape Glaux.

"Can we rest here, Soren? I am exhausted and hungry..."

"Me too dear. Wait here. I will go catch some mice to eat."

Pelli watched as her mate flew off, blending with the cream and orange western sky.

Soren flew mid level over the ground, scanning slowly for the sound of an erratic heartbeat. He heard the crazed rhythm down below him and landed on the log from which the pulsing sound came. The mouse crept out from one end, and he pounced on it, biting its neck.

He then swiveled his head around again, and heard a more pronounced heartbeat off to his starboard side. He flew a short distance and spied a vole digging a storage hole near a bush. He rose higher in the air and did a quick dive onto the fat creature, piercing it with his talons. He then flew towards the rising sun, squinting against the glare.

Stopping on the edge of the cliff, he saw no sign of Pelli. He heard his name being called from a high point behind him. Turning around, he saw her perched on the branch of an oak.

He flew up to her and offered her the vole.

"Here you are, Pelli. I see you found a nice hollow for us."

"Thank you, dear. Yes, I did some scouting and decided this was the most comfortable one I found. It was the only one not facing the sun directly."

The Barn Owls finished their food and nuzzled up in the shadowed area of the chamber.

"We still have a good amount of flying left. We should sleep just long enough to regain our strength, and then continue on. Good light, Pelli."

"Good light, Soren."

The soft breathing of the owls slowed as sleep overcame them. A shadowy haze was rising from the male like tendrils of smoke and evaporating into the air.

The harsh glare of a sickle shaped moon beamed in the hollow and burned against Pelli's eyelids. She fluttered them open and immediately turned from the harsh light.

"Soren, wake up. The night is young. We should go now."

Pelli saw the haze rising off of him intensify and envelop him. She didn't know what to expect as she hesitantly stretched her wing and pushed it through the black fog. She felt no sensation at all as she hit feathers and pushed harder.

"Is that you, dear?"

He saw Pelli standing before him, worry in her eyes.

"Soren, you are covered in black fog. Do you see it?"

He looked down and could no longer see his talons through the black cloud.

"I don't feel anything strange. Let's go. I am sure nothing is wrong."

"Okay, dear. If you say so..."

Pelli rose from the tree, turned 180 degrees and flew towards the black forms of trees in the distance. She twisted her head back and saw what looked like a winged puff of smoke moving in her wake.

_ This is going to be hard to get used to. Maybe he can learn to control it... s_he thought as the faraway trees slowly grew larger.

The talon-shaped moon had made its way high above their heads as they crossed the border of Silverveil. Pelli craned her head around and saw that the thick veil shrouding Soren had vanished as he lofted in next to her.

"Do you see any good trees to rest in, dear? We only need a short nap. The Shadow Forest is not far away."

Pelli faced forward again and peered into the soft green glow that perfused the spaces between the trees. She spied a large fir tree just off the shore of a small pool of water, reminiscent of the Mirror Lakes in the Beaks.

"Over there, dear. See that fir tree? It looks cozy, don't you think?" Pelli said with a smile.

"Where, Pelli? Oh, now I see it. Let's go check it out and see. But be careful, dear. That lake reminds me of how I was paralyzed by the Mirror Lakes on our journey to the tree..."

Being careful to avoid the avoid the allure of the shining lake, the two white shapes circled the sturdy fir and searched for an opening.

"I found one, Pelli. Just up there. Wait here while I check it out."

Pelli landed on a protruding stone below the hollow and watched as her mate slipped inside. Several minutes passed, and Soren did not reappear.

Pelli flew up to the entrance and cautiously peered inside.

"Soren, are you okay? Soren!"

Her voice rose with panic, and as she stepped in further, a roiling onyx form emerged out of the shadows.

"Surprise!" The black cloud quivered with laughter.

"Soren, you had me so worried! This is not funny at all! Shame on you!"

He could barely contain his amusement.

"You should have seen your face!"

She turned away from him angrily, and he quickly grew serious.

"I apologize. I was only trying to lighten the mood..."

The dark shroud evaporated as he walked towards her and laid his wing on her.

"Never do that again, Soren. I had thought a snake had struck you, or worse..."

"Okay, I promise, dear. No more joking."

He followed her to the shadowed section of the hollow and nuzzled in next to her.

Soren felt as though his sleep lasted only moments before he awoke, and glancing around, saw he was alone.

He trotted to the edge of the chamber and called out: "Pelli? Where are you? Pelli?"

He leaped back in fear as a bloody object struck him in the chest. Glancing down at his feet, he saw a vole that was missing its head.

Pelli then entered with another vole in her talons, churring loudly.

"How does payback feel,_ dear!_"

"Very funny, Pelli. Now we are even. Let's eat and then make our way to the Shadow Forest."

Their faces stained with blood and their gizzards churning softly, the Barn Owls weaved their way through the maze of fir, heartwood, and Ga'Hoole trees. The trees soon gave way to stands of pine, and the moonlight cascading through the needles glowed a murky green. "I can hear a rushing sound, Soren. It sounds like a waterfall." "We must be close. Look over there. I see mist rising into the air."

The two owls spiraled through the glinting curtain, and before they landed upon the stone spire that stabbed the night, Soren hesitated and felt the cloak of black enfold him again."Maybe you should go in first and explain to Bess. Try not to get too detailed."

Pelli nodded and descended through the mist and alighted on a small shelf that held a faded book. She heard mumbling off in the adjoining chamber.

She peered deeper into the gloom and spotted a ghostly form flying back and forth. She tapped her talons on the wooden stand and watched as the Boreal Owl emerged from the gloom and lighted down in front of her, the ashen feathers on her face showing a mix of confusion and joy...

"What brings you here, Pelli? I trust all is well back at Ga'Hoole?"

Pelli steadied her breathing and spoke hesitantly: "All was well, for a while. Then, then something happened. What you are about to hear will shock you, Bess."

She quickly tightened her grip on the mahogany stand.

"Soren was...killed. But he-"

Pelli watched in horror as Bess fell backwards off of the stand and landed with a _thump_ on the stone floor.

"Are you okay? Bess!"

She shook her steadily with her wings.

Bess regained her senses and staggered to her talons.

"Oh, Pelli, I am so sorry! I-"

"Wait, let me finish! He is alright now. We came to find out how he was reanimated. We think you can help us figure out this miracle."

She saw a knowing glint flash in her pale yellow eyes.

"C-c-can I see him?"

Pelli shook her head and turned towards the thundering falls.

"Soren, you can come in."

A strange black form drifted in and settled in front of her, two slick orbs peering through the cloud.

"Is...that...you...Soren?"

"Yes, it's me. Do you have any idea what this is? It appeared after I died protecting Blythe from another owl."

Bess eyes filled with wonder and determination.

"I think I have a book that explains it. Wait here."

Bess flew off and found the wall whose niches were filled with scrolls. She drew a particularly old one out from a slot just above the floor and dashed back towards the mouth of the palace and handed the scroll to Soren.

"Here, read this. This is the only knowledge I have."

The parchment bore the title: "The Essence Of Glaux. A Guide To Its Nature, Control, & Origin." Bess watched as a myriad of emotions passed over their faces, ranging from awe to reverence. Soren learned that only a few owls had been gifted with the essence.

It was only bestowed on those who still had important business to accomplish in the living world, or had given their life honorably.

The bearer could, with practice, will the smoke to appear and vanish at will. It could inflict damage only when the bearer allowed it, or during times when the owner was in danger, forming thin filaments and burning those it touched.

_ Like fire made of shadow... _Soren mused.

The haze would also vary its hues based on its owners emotions. The threads also came with a cost: the longer the owl used them without resting, the more it would gain control over the owl's soul, ultimately leading to the user becoming one with the shadow itself, mindless, evil, and capable of wreaking destruction without pity.

"I must be careful, Pelli. Read this line right here."

He motioned at the warning with his talon.

Pelli's eyes widened as she read the dire consequences one by one.

"Indeed, Soren. You need to think before you call upon the strands. Your very safety and the owls around you depends on it..."

The letter was short, and said nothing more about them after this warning.

Pelli carefully rolled the scroll back up and passed it to the Boreal Owl.

"Thank you, Bess. I apologize for scaring you earlier, but you had gone yeep before I could finish."

"It's okay. I just couldn't believe that Soren was dead. I couldn't imagine how he could still be alive. I have read about the Strands only in passing, and to see them for myself is awe inspiring, to put it mildly..."

"Thank you so much for helping me understand this strange gift, Bess. I am glad you are still alive and well. If you ever want to visit Ga'Hoole, you are always welcome to do so."

"If I decide to Soren, I will. I am unsure of the outside world. Forgive me if I cannot."

"We must be getting back home, dear. I do not want the Guardians to worry about us."

"I agree, Pelli." Soren then faced Bess and said softly, "Perhaps I will visit you again in the near future. Goodbye, my friend."

Soren and Pelli headed for the entrance, rose above the falls that painted their wings with a rainbow of colors, and flew steadily towards the eastern sky, towards home.

_I will have to find a way to report this news to the Guardians without frightening them, and I must also learn to control my gift, so that I do not endanger others, or myself..._

This was the declaration that pounded in his head from the time they left the Palace Of Mists until they arrived back at the Great Ga'Hoole tree one day later.

Soren's gizzard was quaking as he sent for the Guardians to meet in the Great Hollow, ready to uncover the mystery of his revival...


End file.
